The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0067’.
‘CIFZ0067’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size plant with round mound plant habit, a medium size (2.0 inch), bright lavender flower color and a natural season response mid to late September
‘CIFZ0067’ originated from a cross made in December 2010 in Tenjo, Columbia. Seeds were sown in June 2012 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands and ‘CIFZ0067’ was selected from the resulting population on Oct. 24, 2012 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands
The female parent was the variety ‘Syhes Hored’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23, 519
When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0067’ has:
A similar inflorescence size with more disc florets and inflorescence color is bright lavender not red like ‘Syhes Hored’.
A similar blackcloth and natural season response as ‘Syhes Hored’ except when it is hot and then it flowers slower than ‘Syhes Hored’.
A similar plant size but rounder plant habit than ‘Syhes Hored’.
The male parent was the unnamed seedling ‘06-M281’.
When compared to the male parent, ‘CIFZ0067’ has:
A similar inflorescence type, but bit larger in size and bright lavender color not pinky white like the male parent.
A half week faster blackcloth response and similar natural season response as the male parent.
Is similar in plant size and plant habit as the male parent.
Is a sturdier plant/less apt to split than the male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0067’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2013 in Enkhuizen, the Netherlands.